In known SOI (silicon on insulator) layers, a monocrystalline semiconductor layer (SOI layer) is arranged on a dielectric layer. The dielectric layer usually consists of the cover layer of a carrier substrate. CMOS circuits or even MEMS (micro-electromechanical system) components can be realized in substrates of this type.
It is known to realize semiconductor components in SOI layers by structuring the surface and particularly by producing doped regions in the surface.
Diodes, especially photodiodes, are semiconductor components that require a relatively thick semiconductor layer in order to ensure that the depletion region within the semiconductor is undisturbed. It is known to arrange photodiodes in arrays, for example, in order thereby to carry out image analyses. Here the electronic supply lines for controlling the individual diodes within the array are typically arranged on the semiconductor surface. Furthermore, additional integrated semiconductor circuits are required in order to process and, if necessary, to evaluate the signals delivered by the semiconductor array. Here the semiconductor circuits may be realized in the same substrate adjacent to the array and must be connected to the individual diodes of the array in the form of corresponding wiring. Once the array reaches a certain size, the wiring costs increase beyond the point of profitability.
It is also possible to realize the integrated semiconductor circuits on a separate substrate and to connect the integrated semiconductor circuits externally to the photodiode array. However, this also requires significant wiring costs. In addition, the achievable density of individual diodes on the available semiconductor surface is limited in embodiments with separate components as well as in those in which the components are integrated on a single substrate. Components that are realized separately furthermore require higher packaging costs.